


to answer the stranger

by belindarimbi13



Series: this shell has stories to tell [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: (c) Belinda Arimbi





	to answer the stranger

**Author's Note:**

> (c) Belinda Arimbi

_" You can keep as quiet as you like, but one of these days somebody is going to find you."_

— Haruki Murakami, 1Q84

 

 

 

> I'm sitting alone  
>  quietly counting as the clock ticking  
>  but then he appears  
>  titling his head, finds me confusing  
>   
>  "what are you doing?" he asks me  
>  "I'm trying to disappear." I say.  
>  "why?"  
>   
>  and then it hits me, that I never prepare a proper reason to answer a stranger.

  
—b, 08/06/17 18:45


End file.
